Bedtime Stories
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: A typical night in the Hudson-Hummel household. Future Fic, Kurt/Finn, child!fic.


**A/N: This was inspired by a dream I had, loads of FLUFF and cute moments. Reviews and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

They were snuggling on the sofa watching the news when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind them, little pitter-patters spreading across the remainder of the house. Kurt looked up at Finn with an expecting look and Finn started shaking his head franticly.

"It's your turn tonight," Kurt said nodding sarcastically against Finn's shakes.

"But she won't go to sleep with me, she just gets more excited and then she won't sleep," Finn protested.

"I don't care, well actually I do, but I put her back to bed all last week. Just tell her a story and she'll fall back asleep."

"Kurt, I'm rubbish at stories! That's why you tell them –"

"- Hey shut up, you're wonderful at stories," Kurt said softly reaching up to kiss Finn quickly on the lips. "As long as you mention a prince here and there she won't notice what you tell a story about, trust me." Kurt said with a reassuring smile as he got up and watched their little girl come into the room.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," she said pouting and hiding her face with her little panda soft toy. She walked slowly over to Kurt's open arms and he lifted her up onto his knee.

Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face he said; "Have you even tried, Manning?" To which she nodded a few quick times.

"If Daddy tells you a midnight story will you try harder?" Finn said, crouching on the floor so he was eye level with his daughter.

"Are you going to tell me a story?" she said excited and with the brightest smile known to the world.

"Only if you _promise_ to try harder at getting to sleep, okay?" Finn said holding out his pinkie, which was double the size of Manning's index finger.

"I promise, Daddy!" She said with her slight lisp, something she took after Kurt, and held her arms out for Finn to pick her up.

"Alright! Wait, give Daddy a kiss goodnight," Finn said leaning her over in his arms to kiss Kurt goodnight. "Good girl," and with that Finn leant down and gave Kurt a firm kiss as well.

"You're not allowed to kiss Daddy goodnight yet, it's not your bedtime so that's bad luck."

Finn and Kurt shared a look of 'only our daughter would say that'. Finn took her upstairs while she told about the bad luck he'd now gained from kissing Kurt goodnight when he wasn't going to bed.

They'd been together for eleven years now; Finn chased Kurt all around America to tell him that he loved him. Kurt was doing everything he wanted, interning at a fashion magazine, meeting boys and writing his own stuff. But when placed with the decision of having a future with Finn, the love of his life, he dropped it all. It sounds bad, but Kurt managed to build his own business, a little chain of men's clothes stores – House of Hummel – which was he so proud of and he was honestly the luckiest man in the world. He had Finn and their daughter, he occasionally saw the other members of McKinley High's New Directions, but didn't make a habit of it.

Finn however, got himself into a massive funk as soon as everyone left for college. He ended up missing everyone more than humanly possible and had this annoying habit of dwelling on what he was not what he could be. Kurt was Finn's light at the end of the tunnel; he came back from California one summer and spent _every single day _with Finn. And that's when Finn fell madly in love with Kurt. Which then led to Finn following Kurt all across the country to tell him this, but being Finn it wasn't that easy. He flew over to California four times and ended up coming home with nothing but a dodgy tan line. The fifth time, he drove there and came back with a car full of suitcases, ornaments and beauty products and a new found future sitting in the front seat next to him. Kurt.

Finn was a teacher now and has been for six years, he teaches music at the pre-school and Elementary school of Harvey West School. Inspired by Mr Schuster, back in his high school years, his daughter and her reaction to music and his boyfriend; he wanted to see every child smile like Manning did at the strum of a guitar or bang of a snare. When he didn't work there he coached the Harvey West High School Glee Club, truly following in Mr Schuster's footsteps. Finn had got smarter since he left high school, thank God, and one thing that he realised was how much music was important.

After 6 years of being together, Manning Elizabeth Hudson-Hummel was born. Her birthday was written in on the Calendar as "A Day of Courage" – for obvious reasons. Parenthood was an odd thing to start off with but Kurt was in heaven because it meant he could shop all day for baby clothes with his girlfriends. They were brilliant parents and to everyone's surprise Finn became a real influence on Manning – Finn was the Dad you went to when Kurt wouldn't give you something and Finn would give it you, that kind of parent. Manning had him wrapped round her little finger. Kurt was the parent that occasionally ruined your mood, had a strop at and ignored for a few hours because he confiscated your favourite Barbie. But Manning and Kurt shared something no one else could reciprocate.

Just like they're relationship, Finn and Kurt balanced everything out; their contrasts offer something the other one doesn't have.

But the one thing Finn hated the most was still having to call Kurt his boyfriend. He had always wanted to marry Kurt, and vice versa, but because of Politics it was still illegal. Kurt said he didn't want to _go away _to get married, he wanted to get married where he feels at home, not some new state which allows gay marriage. So they were waiting, but they'd soon fallen into a pattern of introducing each other as "_This is my husband and my daughter." _

Finn carried Manning upstairs and she tucked herself into his side, as he looked down at her he noticed she was dropping off already. He couldn't help but smile at how much she was like Kurt at times, he used to do the same thing when they were younger.

Kurt had re-stitched one of Finn's old football jerseys and made it as small as he possibly could because Manning wanted it as her pyjama top, and being Manning she got what she wanted at the most part.

Finn put her gently on the bed and tucked her in; she smiled up at him with that big smile she was famous for. No matter how many times he'd seen it, his heart would still swell and his face would glow at the sight of her.

"Can you tell me a story now please, Daddy?" She said almost whispering before yawning and shutting her eyes.

"Ok, it's about a prince," she smiled with her eyes still shut and snuggled into her pillow.

Here we go, Finn.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince; he was tall, handsome and had dark brown hair. He had freckles too; he hated them because all the other boys would pick on him. He wasn't very smart, well not as smart as the other prince in the land." Finn stroked Manning's forehead, rearranging the hair on her face.

"Who was the other prince, Daddy?" She mumbled.

"He was a smart prince; he was shorter and thinner but equally as handsome. He dressed in brightly coloured jackets and would wear an arrangement of extravagant hats; he knew how to dance and how to put the shoe on the princess' feet. But he wasn't very happy, you see," Finn continued as he too snuggled up to his precious daughter.

"Why wasn't the pretty prince happy?" Manning asked concerned.

"Well, you see the smart prince was in love with someone."

"But you said love makes you happy, that's why you and Daddy are always smiling." Manning pitched in confused.

"Yes, love does that. Love makes you feel warm and safe and special, it makes you special. But the smart prince was in love with someone he shouldn't have been in love with and that made it very sad for him."

"Who was he in love with, Daddy?"

"The smart prince was at a dance one sparkling night, it was a beautiful dance, everybody from the kingdom were dressed in their best dresses and jackets. They all danced with each other and ate all the best food from around the world. Loads of food! But the smart prince didn't eat any of it, he didn't dance and he didn't smile. You see, Manning, he was in love with another prince."

"Oh, what about the princess he came to the dance with, did she not know?"

"The smart prince didn't invite a princess, although he was a charming young prince, he didn't want anyone to go with him." Manning began to pout, she felt sorry for the prince.

"Why didn't the smart prince invite the other prince, the one that he loved?"

"He wasn't allowed too, it was against the kingdoms rules and they could've been banished."

"Even though he loved him?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, even though he loved the other prince. But the reason why he was sad was because the other prince was lying. He wasn't a liar, no he was an honest man, but he was lying to everyone at the ball. You see, the other prince was supposed to marry a beautiful princess called Rochelle; she had long brown hair which flowed when she walked, just like her elegant yellow dress."

"Like Belle?" She smiled hopefully.

"Like Belle," Finn nodded. "However, the other prince didn't love Rochelle; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't love her. You have to love someone from the heart, not from the mind." Finn said pointing to Manning's chest where her heart lied.

She smiled brightly, "Did he tell her?"

Finn shook his head, "No, he didn't tell anyone."

"Why, Daddy?"

"He didn't want people to know he was in love with the smart prince, and he didn't want people to know the smart prince was in love with him. He kept everything a secret to keep his friends happy."

"But he wasn't happy." Manning stated more than asked this time.

"Exactly. So, on the night of the dance, he decided he didn't want to lie anymore. It was a lively song that the majestic band played and the other prince said to Rochelle 'I'm sorry, I can't love you in the way you want me to. The heart wants what the heart wants, and dearest Rochelle, that's not you. Forgive me and my heart, for we are no more'"

"Is he going to go after the smart prince now?" Manning said really excitedly, almost like her life depended on it.

"Wait, Manning, don't spoil the story!" Kurt said from behind them both, he walked over from the doorway to her bedside and snuggled up with his _husband_ and daughter.

Finn looked at him and gave him a smile that mirrored Manning's, the lob sided smile was hereditary – hold onto your hearts everyone.

"Well, the other prince ran across the ballroom to find the smart prince. And he did, he found him sipping some punch and tapping his foot. The other prince took his hand in his, and kneeled down on one knee. He then said; "Would you care to have this dance, young sir?" The smart prince nodded and they went to the ballroom floor together hand in hand and danced together." Finn said smiling at Manning's fascinated face.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Manning exclaimed.

"But wait, you said that they weren't allowed to be together - they'd be banished, what happened then?" Kurt said smiling smugly at the fact that Finn had well and truly finished his story and Kurt was pushing for more on purpose.

Finn narrowed his eyes playfully, "Well, they did get banished," Manning gasped. "When the clock hit midnight they ran away together, to a new kingdom where they could live happily ever after."

Finn was smiling and brushing the hair from Manning's face; she was lit up with glee and was smiling widely with all her teeth showing.

"The end."

Kurt pitched in from behind, "Now, missus, bed time. You've had your story but Daddy and I need to sleep too," Kurt said tickling her slightly.

Finn's smile grew wider at the sight of the two of them.

After they tucked her up in bed and watched her fall asleep faster than ever before, Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him into his side. Kurt looked up at him and raised his hand to Finn's cheeks, softly brushing them with his fingers.

"You know, even after eleven years you still manage to become more and more perfect."


End file.
